Perdóname
by random96
Summary: ¿cómo reaccionarías si supieras que la perdona que más amas, ha hecho algo imperdonable?


Perdóname

-Sí… Fui yo… Lo-lo lamento- Dijo con una voz llena de dolor. Él sabía lo que había hecho, la había lastimado. No merecía su perdón.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!- Respondió ella mientras caía de rodillas y reventaba en llanto. Posó sus manos en su cara, llena de dolor. Sentía que enloquecía, simplemente no lo podía creer.

Él, el muchacho al que le había entregado su corazón, por el que podía meter sus manos al fuego, por el que arriesgaría todo, él… era el asesino de su padre.- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?… -Dijo de forma apenas perceptible, casi como un susurro.

Él la vio llorar en el suelo y sintió como todo el peso del mundo caía sobre sus hombros. Se puso de rodillas junto a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. Ella forcejeó. No sabía cómo reaccionar, quería que él se alejara, pero al sentir cómo sus brazos rodeaban delicada pero fuertemente su cuerpo sus fuerzas comenzaban a desvanecerse.

El roce de su piel contra la de él, el olor de su cuerpo, la sensación de sus cabellos obscuros cosquillear su cuello, todo él la cautivaban. Él fue soltándola lentamente hasta posar su rostro frente al de ella y poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. Ella lo miró fijamente, en ese momento su mente quedó en blanco. Lo único que veía eran aquellos orbes color purpura que le gritaban arrepentimiento y dolor. Se dio cuenta que él también sufría por lo que había hecho y que realmente estaba arrepentido.

En ese momento ella rodeó su cuello de manera inesperada. ¿Por qué hacía eso? Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado era la persona que amaba y por otro el asesino de su padre. ¿_Qué estoy haciendo?… yo debo soltarlo… debo… alejarme_- pensó, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, sus brazos parecían tener mente propia y se aferraban a aquel muchacho. Sintió como un leve calor le recorría el cuerpo hasta posarse en su rostro. Estaba sonrojada tanto por el abrazo (porque era la primera vez que lo abrazaba) como por la rabia que tenía contenida.

Él no podía creer lo que sucedía. Esperaba todo menos eso. ¿Es que acaso ella lo perdonaba? ¿Acaso lo quería cerca? _¡No!, ella no debe perdonarme, ella debe de odiarme y alejarse de mí_-pensó- _Solo de esa manera estará a salvo._ Aunque el tener que alejarla de él le partía el alma, sabía que era lo mejor. No podía poner en riesgo la vida de la mujer a la que amaba. Pero… ¿qué debía hacer?… ¿Soltarla e irse?… ¿dejarla ahí sola, llorando?

Trató de pensar de la manera más sensata, pero sentirla aferrarse a él desataba sus deseos más ocultos. Su deseo de tenerla era más fuerte de lo que él creía. Poco a poco sintió cómo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar. La tomó por la cintura. Alejó levemente su cuerpo del de ella para después ir acercando lentamente su boca a la de ella.

Sin pensar en nada más ambos se besaron. Sus labios se tocaron suavemente para después comenzar a moverse de forma inconsciente, sus bocas jugaban dulcemente entre ellas y podían sentir el respirar del otro.

Durante el beso se fueron olvidando de todo. Su beso se volvía cada vez más intenso. Él la rodeaba con sus brazos, cada vez con más fuerza. Sus cuerpos se iban acercando cada vez más, mientras le acariciaba su espalda y aprovechaba para jugar con esa cabellera que tanto había deseado tocar; poder jugar con ella, acariciarla, sentir su olor… Eso hacía que disfrutara cada roce de sus dedos con aquella pelinaranja y suave melena que le volvía cada vez más loco.

Ella seguía sujetándolo por el cuello. Cuanto más se entregaba al beso, más fuerte le sostenía. Sabía que estaba mal, que debía detenerse pero no podía hacerlo, no quería dejarlo ir.

"_Odiarlo, debo odiarlo. Debo alejarme de él"_

Jamás alguien le había causado tanto daño como él, pero el sentirlo suyo en ese momento hacía que se olvidara, de manera inconsciente, de todo el daño que le hizo. Lentamente sintió la mano de él tocando juguetonamente su vientre mientras trataba de deshacerse de su blusa. Abrió sus ojos como platos y se alejó repentinamente de él. Sabía en qué acabaría todo si no se detenía, y aunque ella también quería que pasara, no lo permitiría.

-¡Basta! Me haces daño- al decir esto las lagrimas volvieron a brotarle de sus ojos.- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que te hice? ¿Acaso me odias?

Él se quedó paralizado. Le sorprendió aquella pregunta. ¿Odiarla? ¡Jamás! Ella era la mujer que más amaba en este mundo. Nunca podría odiarla.

-Pe… Perdóname- Al decir esto él se levantó de golpe y se volteó en dirección a la puerta, dispuesto a salirse de la habitación. Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo en seco.

- Debes alejarte de mí… solo te haré daño- Dijo en tono serio. Giró la perilla de la puerta y cuando iba a salir sintió una mano que lo detuvo. Al voltearse se encontró con ella cabizbaja, llorando amargamente y tomándolo del brazo.

-No te vayas… No hasta que me respondas… ¿Tú… tú me odias?… ¿Por eso me haces sufrir?

Él la miró por unos segundos para después tomarla en sus brazos.- No digas eso… Yo jamás, jamás podría odiarte.

Después de un momento de total silencio ella se alejó de él sin poder mirarlo a los ojos.-Entonces, ¿cuál es el motivo?

-No puedo explicártelo ahora…- Él la tomó de la barbilla, levantó su rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: -Pero créeme cuando te digo que yo nunca quise hacerte daño.

-Te… te creo.

Ambos se sonrieron. Juntaron sus frentes y él le acarició la mejilla tiernamente. Ella tomó la mano que estaba en su mejilla.

-Quédate esta noche… no quiero estar sola.

-Pe… pero, si me quedo podría…

-No importa- Al decir esto, sus mejillas se encendieron con un leve tono carmesí. Él le tomo suavemente de las mejillas con sus dos manos, le sonrió y fue acercando su rostro al de ella, para besarla nuevamente.

Cuando el beso terminó ambos se quedaron viéndose sin saber qué hacer, por lo que se sentaron uno junto al otro en la orilla de la cama, ambos con la vista fija en el piso por la vergüenza. Ninguno articulaba palabra alguna. Ella movió levemente sus ojos en dirección a su acompañante y notó lo cerca que estaba su mano de la de él, por lo que la movió en dirección a la mano de su compañero. De un momento a otro ya se estaban tomando de las manos. Ella se sonrojó nuevamente.

-No tienes por qué apenarte- dijo él mientras sonreía al verla de aquel color tan intenso. Era una sonrisa única que ella jamás había visto en otra persona. Una de esas sonrisas que con solo verlas te hace sentir mejor y te llenan de alegría haciéndote olvidar todo lo demás.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio por un largo rato.

-Realmente lo lamento, no sabía que él era tu padre. De ser así jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice.

-Y-Yo… No… no puedo decir que te perdono. Pero… tam-tampoco quiero que te alejes de mí.

Él la miró con los ojos completamente abiertos. Aquellas palabras eran todo su mundo ahora. Sin dudarlo la tomó en sus brazos y finalmente rompió a llorar. Todo lo que había contenido hasta ese momento ahora lo estaba sacando. Entre sollozos acercó su boca al oído de ella y casi susurrando le dijo:

-Gra… gracias. No sabes cuán feliz me haces… Te… Te amo, Shirley

-Yo también te amo, Lelouch.


End file.
